


New York, New York

by gingasaur



Category: Murphy Brown (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/pseuds/gingasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have any time to think about a lot of things anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> I still maintain that the [murphy_fans](http://community.livejournal.com/murphy_fans/) drabble-thon was one of the best things that ever happened to the Internet.

He watches them every Wednesday in his big New York office. He has to, given his position as head of the news division, but the difference between when Miles watches _60 Minutes_ and when Miles watches _FYI_ is that when he watches the latter, he smiles.

\---

Good music unfortunately isn't the norm for the elevators. It's a long ride up, so it's a shame that they don't pick better tunes.

On the rarest of occasions, however, he'll catch Aretha's voice over the speakers. He feels a real sense of pride knowing that he's able to hum along with "Respect".

On these days, when the doors open, he half expects to step out into the bullpen. When he reaches his office and opens the door, he braces for a bucket of water.

He sighs when he sits down in his chair. He hasn't found a single person here who'll stick rubber vomit on his desk.

\---

It's a big city, with a big network, and it keeps him busy. He's no longer plagued by his spastic colon (most of the time, anyway) simply because he doesn't have any time to think about it.

He doesn't have any time to think about a lot of things anymore.

Every time Corky calls him, his chest hurts.

\---

He'd always imagined that once things settled down, he'd take a lot of trips. He'd always go to the same place, and always on Fridays so he could catch them all before the weekend. They'd catch him up at Phil's, tell him all the stories that he'd missed over burgers and fries, and he'd catch them up on his life.

When he signs the divorce papers, he immediately feels a huge pang of regret. He has to wonder if there'd be any room at their usual table for a traitor.

\---

When he was little, sometimes he'd cry on the first day of school. A new year, new teachers, new opportunities to get punched in the stomach by the bullies... it wasn't exactly a recipe for a fun and enlightening academic experience.

While he'd long since gotten over the tears, the gut reaction stayed with him. It followed him to college, followed him to public television, and _definitely_ followed him to _FYI_. Interestingly enough, it didn't follow him to New York. He knows that he has Murphy to thank for that.

The night that she officially announced it would be branded in his mind forever. When the words "breast cancer" come out of her mouth on national television, he has to look around to make sure that the punch in his gut wasn't from one of the old schoolyard bullies. She's so professional, they're all so professional, and they move right along with the show as if nothing was ever out of the ordinary. He doesn't get up for anything during the entire broadcast, and he constantly has to remind himself to blink.

As soon as the credits roll, he reaches out shakily for the phone. He doesn't make it anywhere near the receiver before he shrinks back and puts his head in his hands.


End file.
